Fiolee Stories
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Just small drabbles of my OTP, Fiolee that I get. Whether it's a vent or just a cute idea I had. Rated T for language and iffy moments.
1. New Feelings

Fionna groaned as she lied in bed, blankets wrapped around her. She was sick. She was never sick! The blonde had protested so much earlier, she'd much rather be out adventuring! But when she stood up, she got super light headed and sick. Cake insisted she'd stay in until she felt a bit better.

And now she was hungry. "Cake!" She yelled out. No reply. "Caaake!" Still, nothing. Fionna got a bit frustrated. "CAAAAKE!"

She heard a loud whoosh and popped her head up in shock. "Who's there? What have you done to Cake?!" Fionna started to get up, but was stopped short as whoever it was appeared beside her.

"Aw, you're worried about your little kitty. How precious, Fionna."

Fionna whipped around with a look of frustration on her face, but than she tried not to smile when she saw Marshall Lee's face. "What are you doing here?" She said, keeping her voice even, but a little cough broke it off.

Marshall pushed her head back down a little bit. "Your kitty cat mentioned you were sick, so I thought I'd come over here and see how miserable you were." He grinned as he floated and leaned back beside her bed.

"I'm doing just fine." She said with a hoarse voice.

"Really? I mean, I don't see Cake or that gumwad around to keep you company." He flipped over to float above her and look at her. "C'mon, you've gotta be lonely."

Fionna looked up at him and hated the strange way he always made her feel. There was always butterflies in her stomach, and this warmth in her face. She NEVER felt like that. Why would she be interested in him out of all people anyways? He could be such a.. jerk.

"Hello, Fionna? Got something on your mind?" Marshall grinned. Almost knowingly. Hell, he probably knew what he was doing, who was she kidding?

"No, I'm just light headed." She mumbled. "And I never get lonely, I don't need company to make me happy. Cake's an exception. She's my best friend, and I'm glad she isn't stuck with me when she could be doing something more fun right now."

"How nice of you, Fionna, but just think about it. Cake's not here, and I am. Think about that next time you think about how I'm a jerk or whatever." He floated over casually and looked around her room. She watched him carefully.

Fionna mumbled as she rubbed her head. "Yeah, if it helps you sleep at night Marshall."

He quickly floated back over to her and got comfortable, leaning back with his arms behind his head and looking at her. "Somebody's grouchy when she's sick."

"I hate being sick." She narrowed her eyes at him as if that should be obvious.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "It won't last that long, besides," He flipped onto his side and started using his thumb to rub her temples, making her headache decrease as she felt her face grow very hot again.

"I'm here. It could be a lot worse."

As she was about to open her mouth to continue the witty little game, he laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing about?" She demanded.

He grinned. "Oh nothing, just that look you always give me. It's kind of hard to make it work when you have that delicious looking color on your face, cause it always shows how you feel. Hm, you're lucky I just don't.."

Marshall paused and leaned forward, showing his two sharp teeth as he moved closer to her cheeks.

For a moment she was breathless at how close he was getting, at the warmth of his body and the smell of the faint cologne on his flannel shirt got closer, but she snapped out of it quickly and pushed him back. "Marshall!" She exclaimed.

But all he did was laugh. She tried not to smile, but his laugh always made her feel comfortable and happy. Fionna sighed, and let her lips curve slightly. "Okay, fine.. it was funny."

Marshall stopped laughing. "Now that's more like it." He said as he resumed his former place. "You know, a lot of the times, I may seem bad, but I'm just joking. I guess the fact that your only other guy friend is Gumball doesn't really surprise me. I mean, you never have a guy to joke around with or wrestle with or any of that stuff a girl like you would probably like?"

Fionna coughed a bit, and than cleared her throat. "Marshall, Prince Gumball isn't that bad.."

Marshall looked up at the ceiling, as if to avoid eye contact. "But you don't seriously like him like the way he likes you, right?"

Fionna looked at him, and saw a glimpse of his face. It was actually pretty serious.

"I know it's obvious he has a crush on me and all, and we're friends, but.. I don't... feel that way around him."

She automatically thought of how she much rather would like to feel like this around Gumball. Than she'd know she.. liked him. Fionna bit her lip bitterly, not wanting to admit her crush on Marshall Lee, as attractive or.. surprisingly funny and kind of nice, in his own way, he could be.

Marshall smirked. "Didn't think so. Besides, he's not worth it. He's way too self centered, don't bother."

"Marshall, I can worry about myself." She said quietly, sighing and lying back some more, her head feeling much better after Marshall massaged it.

He lowered himself next to her a bit more. "Well, yeah, but.." He paused. "This is gonna sound really weird but I care about you. I wouldn't want you to be with someone like him." He rolled his eyes at the word 'him'. Fionna could see the mental image of Gumball popping in his brain.

Fionna forced a small laugh. "Nah, I think it's kinda sweet."

"That's my point." He groaned.

She brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her eye. "Aw come on Marshall, just because you act a little nice doesn't mean you'll be a total sap like Gumball!" Her voice started to crack, and he looked over his shoulder for a brief moment, sighed, and floated closer to her, placing a hand on her arm and stroking it, sending shivers up her spine.

"Don't worry about it. You need to rest." He said simply, but his eyes gazed off in thought. Fionna smiled, maybe he did take that thought into consideration.

Or maybe he was playing games, like usual.

A breeze came through the window, and Fionna pulled her blankets closer to her with a small sound of protest.

Marshall looked over to her, casually closing the window. "Yeah, it is pretty cold in here, huh?"

"Here." Fionna looked up as the red flannel shirt fell on top of her hat. "Put it on. It's warm."

Fionna dared to look up and saw a shirtless Marshall in his ripped jeans. She gulped and tried to ignore how sexy he looked, cause, that'd be weird.. right?

She sat up and the blankets slipped off of her for a moment, and she put on the shirt, looking down as it covered the shorts she wore. She took a moment to take in the smell and warmth, and she thought about how she'd ever be able to even give it back at this point.

Marshall smirked. "Cute."

Fionna rolled her eyes, but she could still feel the blush on her face. She had to work on that.

She pulled the blankets back, but she still sat up, and she made eye contact with Marshall for what seemed like hours.

Than he floated over and sat down beside her. "See, it's boring. You're lucky I'm here."

Fionna chuckled. "Ok, maybe a little." She croaked.

At the croak, Marshall smiled a bit and wrapped his arm tightly around her neck, and started to grin. "What would you do without me?"

She yawned a bit, and curiously rested her head on his shoulder. Marshall looked surprised, but not too much. Figures.

"I dunno, but I know I'd actually feel lonely right about now."

Marshall's hand slowly creeped up under the sheets and grasped her's lightly. The warmth ran through her hand as she knew her face was pure red by this point. But Marshall kept the cocky smile as always. He had a good poker face..

After some bit of sitting in silence, and looking at eachother's faces, the emotions too clouded to read on the both of them, Fionna seemed to fight the urge to close her eyelids.

Marshall carefully placed her on her pillow as she drifted off, and he let go of her hand. He ran his hand through his long, dark hair.

Maybe he was feeling a little sick too.

His stomach was doing backflips, and everytime he saw Fionna he felt something. Something that made him want to look at her with all out affection in his eyes.

Love?

But why would Marshall Lee, out of all people, fall in love?

That's just silly.. right?

He shrugged and carefully got up. Just cause he had a soft spot for Fionna all of a sudden.. it meant nothing.

He wouldn't let himself accept anything else.

Their friendship was just.. flirtatious.. that was normal for him.

"But what am I feeling?" He mumbled to himself, and jumped at a voice behind him.

"It's loveeee honey."

He whipped his head around. "C-Cake?! How long have you been here?"

The cat shrugged. "I dunno, like five minutes. Long enough to actually see you experience some emotions. Congratulations."

Marshall mumbled something under his breath. "Whatever, I'm going.. I'll be back tomorrow to see Fionna."

"You will now?"

"Yeah, I.." He started to mumble, a bit embarrassed. "I just wanna make sure she's doing better.." He coughed. "But I mainly, y'know, need my shirt back from her if she.. y'know.. feels better.."

Before Cake could reply, he was gone.

She smirked. "Yep. He loves her alright."


	2. Rain

Fionna looked outside her window as the rain poured down, and she sighed, frustrated. The adventuress was bored.

She hated being bored.

Cake was taking a cat nap, and she sat and stared out the window, trying to keep anything besides Marshall Lee on her mind.

Oh, she just thought about trying to keep him off her mind, so she technically thought of him.

Her cheeks burned a bright pink color.

Why would he like her anyways? He just didn't seem like the type to fall head over heels for some girl.

She wasn't the type of girl to care about boys, but this one..

Fionna groaned and laid her head down on the window sill, trying to push the thought out again.

As she listened to the soothing sound of rain, her eyes started to drift shut in the peace and silence. Than a loud bang on the window made her head jump up.

"What in the hell?" She mumbled, a bit aggravated as she saw a rock fly off the window. She opened it and looked outside, wind and water buffeting her face. "Hey! What's the big deal?" She yelled, but than started shrieking as she was swiftly lifted out of the window and up in the air.

Her first instinct was to punch the person who'd lifted her up, but she looked down. A pair of pale hands held onto her wrists. "Wait a minute.." She mumbled and looked up, seeing no other than Marshall Lee snickering. Her heart leaped out of her chest.

"Marshall!" She managed to get out, frustrated yet disgustingly knowing she was more excited to see him than angry.

"Hey Fionna, just thought I'd take you for a lift." He said as water poured down on his hair, making it look so damn attractive under the light of the moon.

He stopped and just floated there, and than Fionna noticed how tight she was being held in her arms, and she felt her face flush again at his strong embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist as he slowly seemed to pull her closer.

"Uh.." She laughed a bit nervously.

Marshall stopped as she caught her breath in her throat as he opened his mouth, warm breath tickling her neck and ear as he whispered, "Of course you don't mind, do you?"

Fionna swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something, but Marshall started laughing. "Oh Fionna, the look on your face was priceless!"

And than unexpectedly he swept down onto the ground, and slowly put her down, his hands slipping slowly off of her.

The blonde moved a damp piece of blonde hair out of her eye as the rain kept pouring down. "Great, now I'm soaking wet."

Marshall let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I have that effect on some people."

Fionna looked at him for a moment, and then she caught it. "Huh? Hey!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Damn Fionna, I was just speaking the honest truth." The pain left his face as he smirked at her.

She made a growling sound and she could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Growling? Pretty kinky stuff there Fi-" She started to walk towards him with a balled up fist.

"Oh shit.." He muttered under his breath, quickly dodging her blow with a satisfied smile. Marshall than dashed forward and grabbed her wrists, his face close to her's.

Fionna took note of this as very close. Her face showed anger, but her cheeks showed pure embarrasment in their shade of color. This happened quite often when it came to Marshall Lee.

He grinned as he mumbled into her ear, the only other sound was the falling rain. "You sure do put up a fight."

And with that said, he carefully let go of one of her wrists and stroked her face. "I like that." God, his voice was too attractive and mesmerizing for it's own good.

Than he slowly let go of her, making sure she wasn't going to use him as a punching bag.

Her face was quite dazed, and he chuckled. "C'mon Fi, you know I just love messing with you." His finger twirled the loose strand of her wet hair around.

"Let's just go inside and watch a movie or something.." He suggested with a more innocent facial expression coming in. Fionna shivered a bit at how fast his personality could shift.

But it wasn't a bad idea. "Sure, I think I've got some strawberries in the fridge for you." She chuckled a bit, starting to regain her voice.

And with that, Marshall grinned. "That's more like it." He grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the tree house.

As they went inside, Marshall looked over at her. "Besides, you're a little too wet. I think you need to dry off a bit." He chuckled with a wink, and flew off.

"Wh- HEY! Marshall!" Fionna yelled after him, and with a slight smile, she ran off after him.


	3. Sunshine

Marshall Lee and I were just walking through the woods. You know, I really enjoyed these simple days I spent, just being by his side was so great. I looked over at him and smiled as he sucked the red out of an apple he'd brought along. We were going to have a little picnic by the spring that we usually hung out by.

The vampire walked with his umbrella, clearly ready to ditch it. I know he hated the sunlight. He hated it more than almost anything.. but he would come out to see me.

We walked a bit more in silence, and then we were safe from the sunlight under a large canopy of trees. Just enough filtered through to make the small lake in front of us glisten.

"Alright!" I declared as he folded up his umbrella and floated under the shade as I spread a blanket across the ground and sat down, leaving my backpack close to the side opposite of Marshall.

No! I swear I'm not hiding anything..

Marshall floated over to me and he sat down next to me with a smile, obviously feeling relieved from all the shade from the trees that protected him from the sun.

I took the basket and carefully laid everything out, chuckling to myself at all the strawberries Marshall packed. They were his favorite.

There were sandwhiches and some cream puffs that Gumball gave me from the fluffy people.

"Why did you think we should take these along again? They're wayyyy too sweet dude." I questioned Marshall, who was now leaning back, looking pretty content.

"Too sweet, for you?" He chuckled as he leaned over close to my face to play around with my bunny ears, making me give him a frustrated glare as warmth rushed to my face, and although he played with my hat, his amused and happy eyes never left mine.

"Ah Fi, you blush.. a lot. Y'know, do I do that to you? The red in your cheeks always looks so delicious."

I rolled my eyes a bit. It was true though. Marshall wasn't stupid. I was naturally like that around him, I guess.

"Anywaaysss.. I like 'em, a little bit." He said simply, taking one from me and sucking the color out.

I chuckled a bit as I took out some potato salad cake had made for me. "Ok dude, whatever. You can have them though."

We talked for a little while as we ate, and he lied down on his back in front of me, looking up at me with the cutest toothy grin as I looked down, and I couldn't help but to give him a soft smile as he winked playfully.

I laughed and I felt compelled to reach my hand out, and run it through his hair. It was always so soft, and I played with it whenever I got the chance. I laughed a bit and ruffled it like you would pet a dog. "Good Marsh." He smirked at that, and then lifted his hand up to stroke my wrist, making me look down slightly until he let go, and once again, until I could stop blushing.

I still kept petting his head, however, and with my other hand I grabbed a strawberry. "Care for one?" I waggled it in front of his face, and laughed when he flicked his tongue at it with a hiss. "It's mine!"

"Aw Marshy, you know you've got to say the magic worddd."

"How about I just take it from you?" He protested, but his eyes sparkled playfully.

"Marshalllll.." I whined, poking my lip out at him. "C'mon, just once?"

"Fine.. but just for you.." He smirked. "Please Fionna, oh pleaseeee. You know strawberries are my favori-"

"Oh stop it." I smirked back at him when I saw his brief look of surprise as I stuck a strawberry in his mouth. He shrugged and suck the red out, closing his eyes as I pulled his head onto my lap and kept stroking his hair, running my thumb across his cheek as I kept feeding him strawberries.

"You treat me too nicely, Fi." He mumbled as he opened his eyes at me. His voice was so raspy and attractive when he spoke that..

Really, I wanted to lean my head down and kiss him full on the lips right now. But I had to bite my lip to contain it.

"Marshall, you're not as bad as everyone thinks." I whispered, feeling compelled to return in a similar tone of voice, which made him smile.

"Well, I am known to bite.. but never you Fionna.."

I just smiled softly at that and kept stroking the vampire's head, finding it adorable how sleepy he was getting. I just wanted to do one thing right now, so I did it. I just scooped him up in my arms and laughed as his eyes shot open in surprise, and I wrapped my arms around his chest as I hugged him tightly. The smell of his cologne filled my nose as I breathed it in. He never wore too much, but I guess he just didn't like the smell of death and vanilla. Kinda fine by me though, it smelled good.

"You're so silly Marsh, don't you know I'm not a pillow?"

His head turned around and looked at me as he smirked. "You'd make a good pillow though, but alright.."

I laughed and then froze as he lifted his head up and kissed me on the cheek lightly. "Thanks for this though Fi, you're the closest I'll ever get to enjoying the sunshine. But I'm okay with that, because you're better."

I didn't care how much I blushed madly, but with those kind words, I just hugged him tighter, while smiling like an idiot. His small chuckle warmed my heart.


End file.
